Kyuuketsuki no Hime
by Kiraishin
Summary: Une nouvelle femme arrive dans le manoir de Hime ; c'est le début d'une nouvelle histoire, qui bouleversera le cour normal des évènements. Yuri, shojo-Ai, OC, hétéro x3
1. Chapter 1

Kyuuketsuki no Hime

_Titre : _C'est marqué juste au-dessus ^^'

_Auteur : _Mwwaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ^o^ (ça vous avance, tiens xD), 'Fin, Kiraishin, quoi ^^

_Chapitre: _Chapitre 1: Who are you?

_Pairing : _Aucun pour l'instant ^^ (ça va arriver, faut pas s'inquiéter ! xDDDDD)

_WARNING : Euuuhh_…Rien du tout XD

_Disclaimer : _Princess Resurrection ne m'appartient pas, manga ou anime, (même si j'ai vu que l'anime ^^'), ni ses personnages x)

NOTE : L'histoire est au POV de…Bah, l'héroïne, vous connaitrez son nom plus tard XD

I : Who are you?

Et voilà. Je le savais. Je savais que j'aurais pas dû quitter mon manoir pour aller la chercher. Et maintenant, à cause de ça…

_T'es pommée._

C'est ça. En même temps, t'avais qu'a prendre le GPS, quoi…C'était ton boulot….

_Pfft n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui devais le prendre…Sauf que si tu avais bien suivi tes cours de « Course d'orientation », on n'en serait pas là._

La ferme. C'est pas toi qui devait te taper la prof pendant deux bonnes heures, à gueuler comme une tarée : « Allez, plus vite ! C'est tout mou, ça ! ».

_Mouais…_

Fran-chan ?

_Quoi encore ?_

Le mec, là-bas…Le petit brun.

_Quoi ? T'as eu le coup de foudre ?_

Mais nan, débile. C'est juste que… Il est bizarre.

Débile-chan n'a pas répondu.

_Débile toi-même !_

J'ai souri. J'adore me sentir plus forte que les autres. J'ai continué à marcher jusqu'au petit brun, au bout de la rue.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_

…Tu verras !

_Ce sourire sadique ne me prédit rien de bon._

T'inquiète pas, j'vais pas l'tuer. Je vais juste voir qui c'est, c'est tout. De toutes manières on a que ça à faire, on est perdues…

Sur ces paroles, je me suis rapproché du petit brun. Il est plutôt pas mal, quoique pas du tout mon genre. Bref, je me rapproche…Il a les yeux rivés sur une petite liste de courses, apparemment. Je m'arrête de marcher, et je tends légèrement mon pied innocemment. Lui, il se rapproche, et il tombe. Et bah…Je croyais pas qu'il tomberait juste avec un petit croche-pied… Enfin, je me précipite vers lui, pour faire style que j'avais rien fait de mal.

« Ah, désolée ! Je lui dis en l'aidant à se relever.

_ Euh, ça va, c'est pas grave ! Il balbutie en me toisant d'un œil suspect.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Non, rien du tout…

Soudain, je remarque qu'il s'est blessé à la jambe. Mais ce n'était pas du sang qui coulait. C'était…De la vapeur qui montait. Naaaan, c'est pas… ?

_ Tu es…Un guerrier immortel ?

_ Hein ? Euh, je…vois pas…de quoi tu veux parler…Il répond, en baissant d'un ton à chaque partie de phrase.

_ Laisse tomber, je connais tout ça.

_ Heiiin ? T'en es une aussi ?

_ Non, pas exactement. » J'ai répondu en souriant. Et voilàààààààà ! Je le savais ! Mon flair ne trompe jamais ! Bon, maintenant, reste plus qu'à savoir au service de qui il est…

_ T'es au service de qui ? (Et oui, je sais. Facile, clair et net. Je suis trop forte.)

_ Euuuhh…Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire….En plus…..

En plus quoi ? Je le comprends pas..Il pourrait pas parler plus clairement ?

_Il te connait même pas, baka. Il a aucune raison de te le dire. Franchement, tu parlerais, toi, à une inconnue, avec en plus tout le corps masqué par un long manteau, et une tête cachée par une capuche ?_

Euuuhh….Non.

_Et bah voilà._

…Je réfléchis. Comment pourrais-je lui soutirer l'info ?

_Avec la torture, peut-être._

Pas bête !

_Euh…C'était pour déconner…^^'_

Ah. Dommage. JE SAIS !

_ Ohey, gamin.

_ Ou-oui ?

_ Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

J'ai pas attendu sa réponse, je lui ai prit le poignet et l'ai entrainé dans une petite ruelle sombre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il me demande, méfiant.

Je ne réponds rien (pasque ça fait beaucoup plus classe), et j'enlève simplement mon manteau (si on peut appeler ça un manteau).

POV extérieur :

La jeune femme retira brusquement son manteau, dévoilant ainsi son corps, ainsi que son visage. Le jeune homme resta bouche bée. La femme avait la peau pâle, une robe assez courte à la Gothic Lolita, ainsi que des gants et des collants. Elle était plutôt fine, et sa robe mettait en valeur sa poitrine, qui était elle-même assez développée.

Du côté de son visage, ses lèvres comme ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, et ses yeux maquillés façon Smokey Eyes. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Le garçon s'est même demandé un court moment pourquoi une femme comme cela ce cachait-elle à ce point. La réponse lui vint quand il dévia un peu ses yeux.

Ses cheveux.

Sa chevelure était longue, un peu plus longue que celle de Hime. Ses cheveux seraient probablement très envieux pour une femme, tant ils étaient brillants, et avaient l'air soyeux. Son visage était parsemé de quelques mèches de cheveux, puis de deux longues mèches qui retombaient sur sa poitrine. Le seul problème était que ces cheveux étaient….Blancs. Non pas blancs comme ils le seraient pour des seniors, tout simplement blancs. [NDA : Comme Nemuru dans Ookami Kakushi, ou Kanade dans Angel Beats ^^]

Et cette couleur n'était tout simplement pas naturelle..

Retour au POV normal (héroïne) :

Il reste bouche bée. J'adooore voir les gens comme ça. Ils sont tellement étonnés…Ca m'éclate trop. Bon, ça m'embête aussi un peu, des fois. A cause des ces fichus cheveux, je peux pas me balader sans me cacher…C'est carrément chiant à la fin. Il regarde mes cheveux voler dans le léger vent qui a réussi à passer dans la ruelle. C'est clair que vu comme ça, ça me donne une allure super-classe.

_Bon, c'est bon, t'as fini maintenant ? T'as fait ça pourquoi, déjà ?_

Ah oui c'est vrai. Merci Fran.

« Gamin ? Je l'appelle. Bah oui, j'connais pas son prénom, alors je fais comme je peux…Et pis de toutes manières j'adore appeler les gens comme ça.

Ses yeux se sont recentrés sur mon visage. Il a écarquillé les yeux d'étonnement. Oui, mes yeux, c'est sans doute ça qui l'avait surpris. J'ai les yeux rouges. … Rouge sang, pour être plus précise.

_Sadique._

Et fière de l'être !

_ Tu as…Les yeux…

Ouiiii, c'est à quel sujet gamin ? J'ai les yeux comment ?

_ Comme…Hime…

Comme Hime ? C'est-à-dire ? Il commence à me souler grave, lui. Il pourrait pas être plus précis ?

_T'es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ? Hime. Ca veut dire que c'est sa maîtresse ! Qu'elle fait partie de la royauté ! _

Et ?

_ET C'EST ELLE QUE TU CHERCHES, BAKA !_

Je sais, je sais…

_ Et…C'est qui, cette Hime ?

_ Je…Bah…Euuh…

Génial. Encore une phrase magnifiquement construite.

_Tu fais pas mieux._

Ta gueule.

_Qu'est-ce-que je disais.._

_ Ecoute gamin, je sais que c'est une princesse de la Royauté, et tout. Mais s'il te plait, dis moi qui c'est, plus précisément ! Pasque c'est pas la seule princesse de la Royauté….

_Euuuh…C'est que…

_ Quoi, encore ?

_ Je sais pas son prénom…

Bouuhoouuuhh…Je suis maudite…J'ai enfin trouvé un Guerrier immortel, et il sait même pas le nom de sa maîtresse… Eh mais…Sinon…J'ai une autre solution !

_ Gamin. Emmène-moi à elle.

_ Et bien, je….

_ T'inquiète pas, je veux pas la tuer. Juste pour savoir qui elle est. ( Et essayer de trouver un endroit ou dormir, mais ça vaut mieux pas le dire)

_D-D'accord.

_ Okay ! Alors on y va !

On sort de la ruelle, et il commence à m'emmener sur la route du col de la montagne. Euuh…Il est vraiment sûr de la route, là ? Parce que moi, 'chuis pas convaincue…

_Tu connais la route peut-être ? Non. Alors laisse-le faire, un point c'est tout._

Ok, ok.

_**~~Une demi-heure plus tard ~~**_

« On est arrivés ! Me dit Hiro. Ah oui, parce que apparemment il s'appelle Hiro. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit sur la route.

_ Tant mieux. Je lui réponds. Sauf que je lui ai pas dit ce que je pensais vraiment, à savoir : « C'est pas trop tôt ». Et oui, parce que on traversé TOUTE la montagne pour aller au sommet, et après il a fallut traverser la forêt pour trouver le manoir de sa Hime…Pffioou….Elle a intérêt à en valoir la peine.

Le manoir est complètement délabré. Il est super lugubre, et tout. Ca m'étonne pas que personne vienne dans le coin. 'Fin, Hiro ouvre la porte en hurlant « TADAIMA*, HIME ! » (* Je suis rentré ! )

_ Okaeri** ! (**Bon retour !) » Dit une voix de femme. Allez savoir qui c'est, et pis de toutes manières j'm'en fous un peu….

Hiro me fait signe d'entrer. De toutes façons, j'vais pas me gêner, hein.

J'entre rapidement, mais à peine suis-je rentrée dans le manoir que une femme rousse accoure.

« Toi….Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Elle me hurle dessus. Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai jamais vue, moi, cette fille !

_T'es sûre ?_

Bah, oui, je pense…

Attirés par les cris de la fille, Je vois trois autres filles arriver, deux par les escaliers, et une…Par le sous-sol, je pense.

Pour commencer, je regarde la fille qui vient d'en bas. Je dirais qu'elle est lycéenne, mais je sais pas si c'est vrai, vu que c'est une Vampire. Bah oui, ça se voit, quoi. Brune aux yeux rouges, si on regarde bien on voit des canines, et en plus elle a l'air crevée, comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Normal, parce qu'à mon avis, elle vient vraiment de se réveiller. Elle est plutôt jolie, en résumé.

Je lève les yeux sur les filles dans les escaliers. Je reconnais une petite androïde, avec des cheveux courts, physiquement je lui donne a peu près 4 ans….L'autre, c'est une femme à qui je donne a peu près 19 ans…C'est vachement dur de lui donner un âge. En tout cas, c'est elle, la Hime dont Hiro parlait. Comment je le sais ? Bah, facile, elle est blonde, avec un petit diadème dans les cheveux. Et, comme le disais Hiro, elle a les yeux rouges, comme moi. Bon, chuis contente, j'ai trouvé celle que je cherchais.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le chien ? A demandé la vampire en baillant.

La rousse - à bien y regarder, je pense que c'est un Loup-garou – m'a montré du regard. 'Fin, fusillé serait le mot plus correct…. Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre, pour vampire & loup-garou.

_A quoi tu commence_ _à penser, là ?_

Ca faisait longtemps, tiens.

_Moins de cinq minutes._

C'est une expression. Et puis, je pense à rien de louche, j'te ferais dire.

_C'est cela, oui. J'te connais, tu sais, toi et tes fantasmes…_

Fantasmes…Nan mais n'importe quoi ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis…

_Je veux plus écouter._

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Hime me regarde. Je la regarde. Nous nous regardons.

_Phrase d'un niveau incroyablement élevé, bravo._

La ferme.

_Moi aussi je t'aime ^^_

Bref, Hime me regarde d'un air douteux. Elle est sûrement en train de se demander si je viens en amie ou en ennemie. C'est bêêêêêête de se demander ça. Si j'étais venue en ennemie, elle serait déjà morte. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement ce qu'elle a comprit, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va bientôt parler.

_ Toi…. Elle a simplement dit. Etttt oui, chuis trop forte ! Elle a parlé, comme je l'avais prédit !

_Arrête tout de suite ton trip mégalo ou j'te fais interner._

Mais-euuuh…

Elle re-ouvre la bouche.

_ Suzuki Rina. » Elle articule, sur un léger ton de dégout.

End of The Chapter!

Cha vous a plu? J'espère, en tout cas! XD Mais, si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, ça veut dire que vous avez tout lu, nan ? Alors merci beaucoup ! Et please, REVIWEZ ! Pasque moi, je peux pas savoir si vous avez lu ou pas, si vous reviewez pas ! ^^'

Merci d'avoir lu, 

Kiraishin.

**PS : **Les écritures en italique sont les pensées de Fran. Fran est un androïde, mais en forme d'animal. C'est une sorte de mix entre chat, écureuil, et plein d'autres trucs. (Si vous connaissez Angel Sanctuary, disons que c'est la petite bête dans laquelle Doll met sa conscience avant de s'éteindre. (Dans le dernier volume) Pour les autres, je peux vous dire que c'est une sorte de Renard-écureuil, comme dans Nausicaa et Laputa. (En plus gros et plus touffu XD)

Exactement : 2111 mots. =D


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuuketsuki no Hime

_Titre : _Idem que la dernière fois, pourquoi ça changerais? XD

_Chapitre:_ n°2: New Princess in Heaven

_Pairing : _Voyons…Aucun pour cette fois, mais…C'est très proche! XD

_WARNING : _Un peu de Yuri ici. Bon, rien de bien méchant, hein. C'est juste une histoire de vampire, donc c'est normal qu'il y ait une toute petite scène..Bah, vous verrez bien ^^

_Disclaimer : _Princess Resurrection ne m'appartient pas, manga ou anime, ni ses personnages x)

_Note : _Histoire toujours au POV de Rina ^^… AH oui, aussi ! Ca se passe à la fin des 26 épisodes ^^

_Rating : _Celui-là est noté T, on va dire x)

Allez, stop au Bla-bla, passons au chapitre ! ^o^

_Dernières paroles du chapitre précédent : _

__ Suzuki Rina. Elle articule, sur un léger ton de dégout. _

II: New Princess in Heaven

Quoi, Suzuki Rina? Oui, c'est mon nom, et alors? Et puis d'abord, elle a pas à prononcer mon nom sur ce ton-là ! Elle se croit où, elle ? Elle a vraiment envie que je la mette en charpie avant toute discussion paisible ?

_Je te fais remarquer que tu te trouves actuellement chez elle._

Ah oui c'est vrai. Et m****.

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Histoire de voir la réaction des autres, quoi. La vampire me regarde, en se demandant ce que je peux être comme monstre. La loup-garou me fusille toujours du regard, même si elle se retient de me sauter dessus pour me tabasser (chose qu'il ne serait jamais arrivée, d'ailleurs, puisque je l'aurais battue avant !), l'androïde ne dit rien (normal puisque c'est une androïde), et Hiro…

« Hime ! Il dit à sa princesse, apparemment outré qu'elle puisse me parler ainsi, vu que – selon lui – on ne se connait pas.

_ Hiro. Elle dit, comme pour le prévenir de ne pas se mêler davantage de ses affaires si il tenait à sa vie.

_ Mais, Hime-

_ Laisse, Hiro, c'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude, maintenant," j'interviens. Puis, je lève les yeux sur celle qui avait _osé_ prononcer mon nom comme ça.

Elle me regarde, toujours de la même façon. Un regard froid et hautain. Froid, je m'en fous, mais hautain…Je le supporte pas. Bon…Je vais lui répondre, parce que apparemment, elle attend une réponse.

_ Liliane.. Je lui dis simplement . Bah oui, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que j'dise d'autre ?

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

J'hausse les épaules et lui réponds d'un ton nonchalant :

_ Oh, rien de bien passionnant. Juste voir comment ma chère sœur va, après tout ce temps. Je lui dis, en souriant et en insistant bien sur le « ma chère sœur ».

La vampire a écarquillé les yeux. Apparemment, j'avais pas l'air si noble que ça. Hiro aussi avait l'air surpris. Mais la réaction la plus amusante fut celle du loup-garou, qui s'est jeté sur moi, comme s'il voulait me tuer.

Ses bras d'humaine se transformairent (?) en bras de loup-garou, et elle essaya de me filer un coup de poing. Je dégaina simplement mon katana, que je tenais rangé dans mon fourreau à ma ceinture jusqu'à maintenant. Je le plaça devant moi, pour arrêter son poing. Elle a eu l'air surprise, quand elle vut que je l'ai arrêtée juste avec un katana, de plus tenu d'une seule main.

_ Tu hésites. Je lui dis simplement.

Elle grogne. C'est là qu'on voit que les loup-garou ont vraiment des comportement…De loup, des fois. Ou plutôt de chien.

_ Et ça te coûteras la vie ! J'ajoute en descendant mon katana, ce qui la déséquilibre. Ensuite, je lui fonce dessus en profitant de cette ouverture de sa part, et j'abats ma lame. Elle se retrouve par terre, sur le dos, avec la pointe de mon katana sur la gorge. J'hésite….Je la tue ou pas ? Naaaaaan, ce serait trop méchant…En plus, elle était même pas à son maximum…. Et puis, elle est plutôt mignonne, à bien y regarder….Bref, je fais glisser la pointe sur son coup, créant ainsi une petite entaille. Puis j'entends un cri.

_RINA !

Aïe. Mes oreilles, bordel ! Qui a crié comme ça ? Ooh…C'est Lilian…Heu…Je suis mal barrée, je pense, là… Alors, je tourne la tête vers l'émettrice de ce cri qui a failli me tuer les tympans.

_ O-Oui ? Je réponds un peu piteusement.

_ Arrête ça. Maintenant.

...Pfff….Rabat-joie, va….'Faut toujours qu'elle intervienne dans les moments les plus amusants, elle ? Néanmoins, je décide de l'écouter (Bah oui, je tiens à ma vie, moi !), et je rengaine mon katana. La loup-garou se relève, et s'écarte de moi. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas abandonné.

_ Arrête, Riza. Ce n'est pas elle. A dit Lilian.

La dénommée Riza a semblée un peu déçue, mais elle s'est reculée. Et, moi, j'y pige que dalle. En gros, elle avait essayé de me tuer par erreur, c'est ça ?

_T'as tout compris._

…Et pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

_Parce que c'est comme ça._

Ca m'avance beaucoup, merci.

Bref, je tourne mon regard vers ma sœur.

_ Liliane.

Elle dévie ses yeux pour me regarder.

_ Liliane. Personnellement, je me fous de cette histoire de succession, j'aimerais simplement qu'on me fiche la paix avec tout ça.

_ Viens-en aux faits.

J'inspire un grand coup, et dis :

_ Liliane, s'il te plait, je-

_ Vas-t-en. Elle me coupe froidement.

_ Mais je…

_ Vas-t-en, j'ai dis.

_ Onee-sama…..Je t'en prie… je l'ai implorée, tout en sortant mon arme ultime : les Chibi eyes.

Elle s'est raidie en entendant ma manière de l'appeler. Oups. J'ai fait une grosse, grosse, grosse, boulette.

_ Rina….

_ Euh, oui ?

_ Je ne suis pas ta sœur.

_ Euh, oui, je sais…Désolée… je dis, assez…embarrassée, dirons-nous…

Liliane a soupiré.

_ Très bien.

_ Heeeiin ? Tu….

_ Je suis une personne _compatissante. _Suis-moi. Furandre, on va discuter sur la terrasse. Assure-toi que personne ne rentre.

_ Hugha ! » Répond la petite androïde.

Liliane me fait signe de monter. Je monte, et je me mets derrière elle, et elle part dans les couloirs de son manoir. Je la suis, ainsi que la petite androïde.

_Elle s'appelle Furandre._

O.O Comment tu le sais ?

_Liliane vient de le dire._

…Ah.

_**~~ Quelques minutes plus tard ~~**_

On arrive sur la terrasse. Il y a une table et quelques chaises, comme si cette terrasse était souvent utilisée. Liliane ordonne à Furandre de rester surveiller la porte de dehors. D'ailleurs, elle a bien fait, parce que je crois que les autres nous avaient suivies. Bref, on s'installe sur les chaises.

Et on parle.

_**Euh…Beaucoup de temps plus tard ^^'**_

Je sors de la pièce, ayant fini ma « conversation » avec Liliane. Voyant que j'étais sortie, Furandre retourne auprès de sa maitresse. Hiro, Riza, et la vampire me sautent dessus :

« QU'EST-CE QUI C'EST PASSE ?

_ Wow…Euh..Tout doux, calme ! Je réponds.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, face à eux.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Je demande calmement.

_ Qui es-tu, pour commencer ? Dis la rousse.

_ Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?

_ 'Ya rien de bizarre. T'as dis que t'étais la sœur de Hime, mais au final tu l'es pas, et…Bref, on n'y pige plus rien, nous.

….Okay, je vois.

…

…

…

Ca va me prendre troooiiis plommbes…. TT-TT

_T'es pas obligée de tout leur dire._

Pas bête ! Je t'aimmmmee Fran ! T'es tellement intelligente ! w

_C'est sûr que comparé à toi…_

Quoi, moi ?

_Bon allez, explique-leur au mieux de me parler._

Oui Chef !

_ Rina ? M'appelle Hiro.

_ Ah, euh oui, désolée. Bon, ok, je vous explique.

Tout d'un coup, ils deviennent tous super-attentifs.

_ … Hime et moi ne sommes pas exactement sœurs. A vrai dire, nous avons le même père le roi. Néanmoins, notre père, avant de se marier avec un autre femme de la Royauté…..On peut dire qu'il a pas mal fricoté avec d'autres filles. Et donc…

_ Tu es issue de deux races différentes. Dis Hiro.

_ T'as tout compris.

_ C'est pour ça que tu disais ne pas t'intéresser au Trône, n'est-ce pas ? demande la vampire.

_ Oui. Je pense que vu que je ne suis pas une enfant légitime, le trône devrait m'être interdit. Ca m'énerve un peu, mais c'est comme ça…Je ne peux rien y changer.

_ Mais alors…Si tu ne peux pas avoir le trône, tu peux vivre tranquillement, non ? Demande Hiro.

_ Les autres s'en prennent quand même à moi.

_ Ah… répond-t-il.

_ De plus, quand on est de race «batarde », qu'on vient de deux races différentes, on n'est accepté nulle part, Hiro. explique la rousse.

J'approuve tristement.

_ Et quelle est ton autre nature ? Demande la vampire.

_ Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Je réplique en souriant. J'adore cette réplique, ça fait trop classe.

_ Et Hime-sama…. ?

_ Elle m'a donné l'autorisation de rester ici. Pour quelques temps. » Je réponds, joyeusement cette fois.

Ils ont l'air heureux pour moi. Je sens vraiment que je vais m'éclater ici…

_**~~ Un peu plus tard dans la soirée…~~ (environ 21 heures)**_

Bon….On vient de manger ce que la sœur de Hiro nous avait préparé…Elle avait l'air ravie de faire ma connaissance. Pas une seule remarque sur mes yeux ou mes cheveux…Si seulement tout le monde était comme elle….(Poitrine en moins)….En plus c'était super bon. Maintenant, je suis sur la terrasse où j'ai discuté avec Liliane, tout à l'heure. Furandre, Sawawa – c'est le nom de la sœur de Hiro - , Hiro et Liliane sont dans le salon en train de regarder la télé. Riza est en train de s'entraîner dans sa chambre, et Reiri – C'est son nom- est …Bah où elle est, d'ailleurs ?

Ah, bah la voilà qui arrive. En volant, évidemment. C'est une vampire, après tout. Mais-euuuh….Moi aussi j'aimerais bien pouvoir voler… Je serais super classe…..

_Va pas nous faire un caprice de gamine._

Mais-euuuh…

Reiri descend s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de moi. (La table n'étant plus là, je l'avais envoyée balader durant mon «Dialogue » avec Liliane. Bref, je disais, Reiri….Elle commence à m'observer. Elle se demande sûrement si le sang d'une fille demi-royale est bon.

Elle a sûrement conclu que oui, parce qu'elle rapproche sa chaise de la mienne encore plus près qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Maintenant, nos bras sont collés l'un contre l'autre super fort.

_Fais gaffe, Rina._

Je sais, t'inquiète pas, va.

Reiri bouge un peu sa main. Apparemment, elle a trouvé la mienne, parce qu'elle me la prend tendrement. Je pense que chuis en train de rougir un peu. Mais je la laisse faire. Après tout, elle est jolie, alors pourquoi pas ?

_RINA !_

Roooh, c'est bon.

Elle rapproche son visage du mien. Encore. Encore plus près.

_Rina…_

Elle prend quelques mèches de mes cheveux, et joue un instant avec. Puis elle la repose sur mon dos. Elle recommence. Encore et encore.

_Rina !_

Jusqu'à ce que mon cou soit complètement dégagé.

_Rina, tu… !_

Elle penche la tête vers mon cou, et remarque un collier qui, apparemment, la gêne. Elle recule légèrement, et détache délicatement mon collier, puis le pose lentement par terre. Puis, elle remonte à la hauteur de mon cou. Pousse le haut de ma robe pour le faire tomber sous mon épaule.

_Rina, fais gaffe ! _

Puis elle remarque autre chose. Autre chose, qui ose encore couvrir cette partie entre mon cou et mon épaule, qu'elle avait eu temps de plaisir à découvrir. Lorsqu'elle voit la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge, elle semble penser à autre chose. Puis, elle arrête d'y penser, et la pousse doucement vers le bas de l'épaule, comme elle l'avait fait pour la robe. Elle baisse l'ensemble encore un peu plus, et se dirige vers l'épaule.

_Rina… Fais attention, je t'ai dis….Elle va vraiment…_

Lentement, elle se rapproche encore de l'épaule. Mon épaule et ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres..(J'croyais qu'un vampire ça mordait qu'au cou ?)…A ce moment-là, sa langue franchit les barrières de ses lèvres. Elle commence à la passer lentement sur mon épaule. A faire des légers cercles dessus. Puis elle commence à remonter vers mon cou, toujours très lentement. Toujours en léchant sensuellement. 'Tain…Les vampires sont vraiment doués pour ce genre de trucs…. Je la regarde. J'espère vraiment que personne ne va arriver dans le coin…Bref, arrivée au cou, elle mordille légèrement ma peau. Enfin, assez pour que je relève la tête en fermant les yeux. Reiri est vraiment aux anges, maintenant. Elle remonte encore un peu. Cherche l'endroit idéal pour planter ses crocs. Une fois cet endroit trouvé, je sens ses canines aiguisées chatouiller ma peau.

_RINA ! QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FOUS, BORDEL ?_

Elle va planter ses canines dans ma peau. Mais avant ça…

_Rina ?_

Ma main. Celle que Reiri tiens toujours. Je la fais basculer, et c'est le poignet de Reiri qui se retrouvé enserré par ma main. Elle est un peu surprise, et s'arrête deux secondes. Pendant ce temps, je saisis son autre poignet, de ma main libre. Et je nous fais basculer en arrière, sur les dossiers des chaises. Lesdites chaises basculent et tombent avec vacarme on se retrouve par terre. Elle est à même le sol, sur le dos, tandis que moi, je suis au-dessus d'elle, à quatre pattes, ses poignets toujours enfermés dans mes mains.

_Bien joué !_

Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Ce serait trop bête de pas en profiter. Reiri rouvre les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés quand on est tombées. La seule chose qu'elle peut voir est ma tête penchée sur la sienne. Mon visage, qui se rapproche inexorablement du sien. Mes lèvres qui se rapprochent des siennes. Nous ne sommes plus qu'a un ou deux centimètres. Elle est si proche que je peux sentir son souffle, de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses yeux se ferment. Les miens regardent le ciel avant de faire de même. Le soleil n'est plus visible. Parfait.

_Rina, mais que…Arrête de t'amuser avec elle ! _

Shhhht. C'est pas ton problème.

Au moment où mes lèvres vont percuter celles de Reiri, je me détourne soudain de mon _'objectif'_, pour aller autre part son cou. Je me rapproche de son cou. Le temps que Reiri s'en rende compte, il était déjà trop tard. Mes canines se plantaient déjà inévitablement dans son cou. Avec un filet de sang s'en échappant, et qui coulait sur sa peau fraîche.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Et oui, ce chapitre est terminé ! =) Ca vous a plu ? J'espère, parce que je trouve que vous avez eu droit à pas mal de révélations concernant Rina ! ^^ Bah oui, on apprit qu'elle était moitié de la Royauté, moitié vampire ! C'est pas mal, quand même ! :D

Allez, please, REVIEW! *Chibi eyes imparables*

Kiraishin

A la prochaine! =)

**PS : **Vous préférez un Reiri/OC, ou autre ? x3

**PS2 : **Si vous avez des OC sur Princess Resurrection, mettez-moi une description en review (ou en MP, mais c'est mieux en review XD), et je l'intégrerai sûrement à l'histoire ^w^

**PS3 : **Vous avez certains couples que vous aimeriez voir intégrés à l'histoire ? Donnez les moi en Review, je ferais tout mon possible pour ! XD


End file.
